Wearing The Pants
by Princess Hallie
Summary: Anzu finally decides to wear the pants in her relationship. Or lack thereof. YugiAnzu, cute little story for Cerulean San.


This is a short story for my dear friend San (**Cerulean San** on Fan Fiction**, Cerulean-San** on DeviantArt). It should have been done a long while ago, but you know how I can get with procrastinating. v.v;

**Warning: This is not Anzu bashing in any way. I love Anzu. Plus, there are cute moments in here. Be warned.**

Wearing The Pants 

---

'Why does it always come down to _me_ wearing the pants in the relationship?' Anzu sighed, running a hand through brunette locks as she scanned her computer screen. Seeing none of her friends on the chatting service she so often spoke to them with, she sighed and turned off the droning machine.

'Speaking of pants, I haven't wore my new pair yet. I suppose if I'm going to do what I think I'm going to do, I should look _fit to be seen_,' Anzu thought to herself, pulling on her new jeans. The dark material fit her vivacious figure perfectly, flaring slightly at the bottom in a simple design. After pulling on a light pink tank top she stopped, checking her image in the mirror.

'Am I wearing a bra? Okay, good. Oh, my hair's a mess! What am I going to do? Oh, God, _what am I going to do_?' Anzu panicked, looking around the room frantically. Hairspray, gel, a brush! There had to be something to fix the stray hairs that seemed out of place!

After looking frantically for several minutes, Anzu whined pathetically and marched out of the bedroom door, a frown now cast upon her face.

'Fine, so I have a hair or two out of place. Other than that, I don't look that bad. I can live with it,' the cerulean-eyed girl said to herself firmly, nodding in agreement to her comment. But, as she was having a conversation in her mind, she failed to notice a large pile of clothes she had recently left at the bottom of the stairs; she had earlier claimed to her parents that she would "Do them first thing tomorrow".

'Okay, now I can just-'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anzu's thoughts were broken as she tripped over the dangerous pile, sprawling across the floor ungracefully. Pulling herself up, she rubbed her sore knees and stood up slowly. She looked from side to side, making sure no one had seen her embarrassingly unfunny "dance".

'All right, now I can actually get going and go see him. Yeah, I'll show him. Today's the day Anzu shows she can be the man, too! Hypothetically speaking.' She laughed nervously to herself as she pulled on her shoes, finally walking out her front door.

After walking in silence for a long while, arguing internally with herself about what to tell the boy. She failed to notice a dull roar in the distance, until a motorcycle drove past her, nearly running her down. Anzu jumped a foot in the air, losing her balance in the process and falling down harshly on her bottom.

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Anzu cried loudly, stumbling to stand on her feet once more. She rubbed her sore rump, and noticed that now her new jeans were effectively ruined.

Just as she was beginning to throw a fit, Anzu noticed that the motorcyclist that had just roared past her turned and had stopped in front of her. She stalked to the driver, face red with anger.

"Hey, Anzu! I'm really sorry about that, but-"

"ARGH! MALIK, HOW COULD YOU," Anzu cut in, looking as if she would either cut off the boy's head or burst into tears at any moment. Malik didn't want either happening, so he quickly jumped off of his motorcycle, raising his hands defensively.

"Anzu, calm down! I didn't mean to," Malik lowered his hands when he noticed that Anzu didn't seem to even be listening to him, as she seemed much too busy trying to brush the mud off of her jeans. He coloured slightly, ashamed at the fact that he seemed to be causing the girl a lot of stress.

"Great, now I look like a hobo," Anzu muttered, finally looking up to face Malik. She sighed, knowing he was telling the truth and that he really did feel sorry.

"It's okay, Malik; I know you didn't mean to. I'm just in a bit of a hurry, and now I look even more like a train wreck."

"I can give you a ride somewhere, if you need it," Malik offered in a friendly manner, holding out an extra helmet he had stored in one of the bike's pockets. Anzu raised an eyebrow questioningly, which in turn received a grin from the tanned boy.

"I know what you're up to, Anzu," was the taunt that turned Anzu's face red. She hastily grabbed the helmet and pushed it over her head, hiding her embarrassment as best she could from the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malik, but I'll take the offer. I need you to drive me over to the Game Shop, if it's not too much trouble," Anzu stuttered, afraid Malik would pry even more into her current plans.

"The Game Shop, eh? Well, I just happen to be going that way myself. Of course, I hope I won't interrupt you with any plans you have," Malik seemed to purr the last sentence, causing Anzu to glare at him. She knew he was trying to embarrass her all the more, and she hated him because it was working.

'Spoiled Egyptian brat,' Anzu said to herself, sticking a tongue out at Malik from behind the helmet. He laughed in reply and hopped back onto his motorcycle, patting the back seat for Anzu. She complied with a half smile, sitting behind the boy and grabbing his waist for support.

As the motorcycle finally began moving, Anzu cursed herself for agreeing to this. Not only was she on a vehicle she was deathly afraid of; she was on a vehicle she was deathly afraid of with a lunatic! She prayed that they wouldn't crash, or let anyone see her holding Malik's waist.

After what seemed an eternity, the bike finally began slowing down, stopping directly in front of the Game Shop. Before the motorbike had even stopped moving, Anzu had jumped from the roaring engine and thrown herself onto the ground, hugging it as best she could.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I would never get off of that thing!" Anzu cried happily, nuzzling the green grass with her cheek after she had thrown the helmet from her head. She stopped after she heard Malik laughing behind her, and sat up to give him an effective glare.

"Anzu, I hope...I hope you have a hairbrush...Or something...Because...Because," Malik stuttered between gasps of laughter, pointing a finger at Anzu's head. She stood up; her shirt now covered in grass stains, and ran to Malik's small mirror attached to his motorcycle. She almost cried at what she saw; helmet hair! The worst case she had ever seen, and it had to happen to her! And her nose looked a bit too large today as well, she noticed.

"Why me? _Why me?_" Anzu muttered to herself, trying desperately to fix her now awful looking hair. Malik almost looked at the brunette with pity, before noticing once again how funny the situation was and cracking a grin once again. Anzu growled, gave up on her hair, and stomped into the Game Shop with a confident attitude and her usual warm smile. Malik walked in behind her, finding a good spot for the show he knew was about to happen.

Everyone was there, Anzu noticed irritably. Of course, the one and only day she wanted a little privacy in the shop, everyone was there. **Everyone.**

"Anzu! Wel...come," Yugi said slowly, looking over Anzu quickly. Her jeans were ripped and muddied; her shirt was covered in green stains, and her hair was a bit of a nightmare. But his smile never wavered, although his voice did for a moment.

"Yugi, I...Need to talk to you," Anzu said simply, looking absolutely devastated by the state she was in. Yugi cocked his head to the side, walking around the cashier's desk to be closer to Anzu. The blue-eyed girl took a deep breath, looked at the shorter boy in front of her, and smiled; she grabbed a hold of one of his hands in both of hers and spilled her heart.

"Yugi, you're adorable. I love when you tilt your head when you're confused; I love when you smile, and laugh, and giggle when you're happy. I hate to see you sad, but I can't help but love your cute little pout. I love to be around you, I love to spend time with you. Yugi, I...I love you," Anzu finished, finally taking a long awaited breath. She looked around at everyone, who had stopped what they were doing and were watching with wide eyes. She narrowed her eyes as the crowed coughed nervously, pretending to go back to looking at cards and reading magazines.

Anzu looked back into Yugi's eyes, seeing them filled with emotion and...Happiness? But before Anzu could think any longer, she was being hugged wildly, and a pair of lips met hers. With a smile in her heart she returned the kiss, ignoring the chorus of 'Aww' that rang around them.

After they had broken the kiss, Yugi smiled his cute little smile up at Anzu, whose heart fluttered happily.

"Anzu...You look absolutely gorgeous today. I love you."

The End

---

Ahh! Cheesy, cute ending! Hope you enjoyed it, San-Mango! I love you's to death!


End file.
